The Wilted Rose and Falling Snowflake
by jr2016
Summary: RWBY One-Shot A routine mission gone wrong. Hunters and huntresses risking their lives to protect people they don't know. Hunters and huntresses in training, willing to devote all of their time to learn how to effectively protect people in the future. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang are the best huntresses Beacon has but even they have trouble sometimes. (Sadness inbound)


The Wilted Rose and Falling Snowflake

* * *

><p>Cover credit: artWeiss-RWBY-400363888

Hello everyone. This is my RWBY Fanfic. It's the first fanfic I have ever written so I want lots of feedback because I plan on doing another after this so I need as many opinions (Whether good or bad) so that I can improve my story. I know there are quite a few grammar errors but I apologize. I have read over this many times but many of the typos still elude me so don't let it get in your way of reading. If you like my story feel free to follow/favorite it (though there will be no update for it most likely) and also follow/favorite me so that you can get more stories from me. I don't want to spoil anything so I will stop talking so you can read. Good luck.

* * *

><p>"No!" Weiss screamed, tears running out of her eyes. "This can't be happening!"<p>

Weiss was devastated and so were the other two members of team RWBY. Yang was furious. She was tearing every Grimm in the area apart. No one hurts her baby sister. Blake was doing her best to keep Weiss safe while she tended to the dying girl.

"R-Ruby?" Weiss struggled through the tears. "Ruby! Answer me! You can't leave me..." The tears fell harder than anyone would have thought possible.

It was just a routine call. They were supposed to go into forever fall forest and wipe out an excess of Grimm and, if possible, wipe out their nests. Ozpin called on team RWBY for this job because he believed they were the most capable. They were all having fun that day. They were out having fun and try were all laughing like there was no tomorrow. Even Weiss was laughing. Mainly because of a certain red-headed girl beside her. Her and Ruby had been dating for almost a year. Tomorrow would be their anniversary and Weiss had something special planned for Ruby.

It was still early in the day. At most is was 11 am and they had been walking around Vale for about two hours. That's when Ozpin called them on their scrolls. He asked them to come to his office. They agreed and headed there right away.

When they finally got to his office. He welcomed them in. He waved his hand to indicate for them to sit in the four seats placed in front of his desk. After they sat, Ozpin greeted them.

"Good morning, ladies."

"Good morning, Professor Ozpin." they all said at about the same time.

"I'm going to get right to the point. We have had recent reports about a Grimm nest in forever fall. This would usually go unnoticed but the Grimm numbers seem to be growing exponentially. I have a mission for you, ladies. Go into Forever Fall forest, clear out the Grimm, and if at all possible, take out the nest."

They all exchanged excited glances.

"This mission won't be completed until late tonight and by that point it will be too dangerous to make your way back. You would have to set up a camp and then leave in the early morning. Are you up for it?"

Some of the excitement died down, at least on Weiss' part. She realized that tomorrow was her and Ruby's anniversary and she had other ideas besides sitting in Grimm infested territory. But, when she looked over, she saw her leader more excited than she had seen her in a long time. She couldn't say no. They all exchanged glances and all decided they were going. Ruby looked at Ozpin and nodded.

"Wonderful, you leave at 12. Go back to your room, get your equipment and get something to eat. Meet back here and I will escort you ladies to an airship that will drop you on your target. You are dismissed."

They all nodded their thanks and they headed out of his office and to their dorms. They hurried back to their dorms to do what Ozpin had asked them to do.

Like he asked, they meant him back at his office at 12 pm. He then led them to the airship and gave the pilot the coordinates.

"Good luck, ladies." is all he said as the airship took off.

Weiss stared at Ruby. She was so happy to have spent a year with her. Ruby meant everything to her. She was the first person to touch Weiss' heart in the way she did. And Weiss knew this. Tomorrow would be their one year anniversary and Weiss couldn't be happier. Ruby turned to Weiss and saw her staring. Ruby pulled Weiss towards her and hugged her. They held each for what seem like forever, and they enjoyed every moment of it. The embrace was broken by the sound of the pilot saying "Five more minutes until we drop. Get ready." Ruby and Weiss broke the hug and looked over and saw Blake an Yang just looking at them smiling.

"What?" Weiss shot at them. But she couldn't help but let a small smile break through. The last five minutes of the ride was shared in silence. When they got to the location, the doors opened and the light turned green. It was then that they knew there was no turning back as they hurled themselves into Grimm territory.

Ruby was the first to land, pulling out Crescent Rose and extending it to full size on the way down just in case. And it's a good thing too because as soon as she landed, a pack of Beowolves stormed towards her. She made quick work if them.

Next came Weiss, then Blake, and finally Yang. They all landed with a close proximity of each other and immediately regrouped. Ozpin had them enter the coordinates of the nest into their scrolls so they knew exactly where to go. They headed off towards the nest. On the way, they ran into groups of various Grimm. All ranging from Beowolves and Ursa to Nevermores and Death Stalkers. They made it to the nest with just a few scrapes and bruises. Weiss had brought some explosive dust with her so that was what they decided they were going to use for the nest. After seeing the nest, they could accurately plan out what they were going to do in order to take it out. Once they had it planned, they jumped into action.

Weiss was the key role to this plan since she was the one who knew the most about dust. They would go out in a triangle formation with Yang and Ruby upfront, Weiss in the middle, and Blake in the back to cover Weiss from behind. Yang and Ruby charged in. Yang landed a solid punch directly into an Ursa, launching it into another. Before it even had a chance to hit another one, Yang was off and she sent another target sailing.

Ruby too was causing mass destruction. Ruby used her semblence to take off towards a pack of Beowolves that were walking through the clearing. Ruby flew in firing her rifle, using the momentum to cut straight through the leader of the pack. She then spun around in a wide arc, still using the recoil, and cut the packs numbers in half. She then continued swinging Crescent Rose around in large circles as the remainder of the pack launched at her. They didn't stand a chance. Weiss and Blake headed towards the nest. Weiss was supposed to find a good place to put the crystals so that it would render the nest useless. Weiss wouldn't be able to fight while she was planting the dust so that's why Blake was there. Blake had already taken down a few younger nevermores with Gambol Shroud. Weiss started looking for weak points.

Everyone was doing their best and things were going wonderfully. Ruby and Yang were obliterating every Grimm they could get their hands on. Weiss was finding every weak spot she could and Ruby had her back. Once Weiss got all the crystals planted, they all fell back. Weiss had set up each crystal with a glyph in order to detonate them. Once they were a safe distance, Weiss activated the glyphs and all the crystals went off. The den collapsed and the Grimm inside were trapped.

There weren't many left outside of the nest so it didn't take long to finish them all off. They were done within 10 minutes and as Ozpin said, it was too late to get a pick up. They headed off to one of the closest caves to their position. They made it there before nightfall with just enough time to set up camp and gather supplies. They lit a fire and they all sat down, working out plans for who would watch through the night. Ruby volunteered for first watch, followed by Weiss, then Blake, and finally Yang called last watch. With that they headed off to sleep.

Ruby sat on watch, thinking about how eventful the day had been. They had come so far from just being the little girls that they used to be. They were now third year students at beacon. They were the best team in the school so they weren't surprised that Ozpin had picked them for the mission.

Finally, Ruby's watch was up. She walked over to where Weiss was. She shook her and Weiss woke up. Ruby looked at her and smiled. Weiss couldn't help but smile when Ruby looked at her and sweetly said "Your turn, beautiful." Weiss got up and hugged Ruby and said, "Get some sleep."

With that, Ruby went to go to sleep. But she spared one more look at the beautiful white-haired girl in front of her. She smiled, and then passed out.

Weiss' watch was as uneventful as Ruby's had been. Though, Weiss had different thoughts on her mind. She wasn't thinking about the mission or how far they had all come. Those were the thoughts that were usually on her mind. She was thinking about a certain sleeping red-headed leader who she cared so much for. Weiss checked the time. 1:48 am. It was their anniversary. Weiss couldn't be happier. She had spent a year with the beautiful Ruby Rose. 'Today would be the day, I'm going to tell her. Nothing is going to stop me.' Weiss thought to herself. These thoughts continued to herself for sometime. Then, she realized her shift was up. She got up and walked to where Blake was laying. She shook Blake once and she woke up. Blake was a light sleeper so she was easy to wake up. As Weiss was about to speak, she heard something. Apparently Blake did too because her ears twitched, her eyes narrowed, and her hand went for her weapon. Weiss put her finger to her lips in a hushing motion. She carefully walked over to the opening of the cave, and her mouth dropped.

Outside of the cave was just about every Grimm that they had encountered. There were packs of Beowolves, groups of Ursa, a few nevermores overhead, and a couple deathstalkers. Weiss stared for a little longer, and then Blake came up beside her. Weiss almost yelled at Blake for sneaking up on her like that but she immediately remembered the threat that had wandered to their temporary home. They slowly backed away, and headed to wake their partners. Weiss and Blake shook Ruby and Yang a little and as soon as their eyes opened, the conscious of the two partners clamped their hands over the waking partners mouth. They pointed over to the door and all four made their way to the door with weapons in hand. Ruby almost gasped when she saw all of the Grimm just meters away. A firm hand clamped I've her mouth and she looked over to see Weiss With her finger up to her lips. They stared at the group for what seemed like an hour. They had forgotten about the nevermores and when they heard a whooshing sound overhead, they all looked up to see a nevermores heading straight for them. It screeched, and every Grimm in the area looked directly at the four girls.

They all looked at each other and then they jumped into action before the Grimm had a chance to react. Yang went straight towards a deathstalker and delivered a quick series of punches. She then turned, fired Ember Celia and used the recoil to shoot her elbow into the only working eye of the deathstalker and finished it off. She turned looking for the other deathstalker but she didn't see. She turned towards a group of ursa and launched herself into the middle of them.

Blake was faring just as well. She was taking on a group of beowolves. She was whipping Gambol Shroud in every direction. Whenever one would get too close, she would deliver a swift attack from the sheath end of her weapon, and then bring the whip right down into it's chest. One she took out the beowolves, she switched her weapon to pistol form and started taking shots at the nevermores.

Ruby somehow ended up in a tree with her weapon on rifle form she was picking off targets that got too close to her and her teammates. She had a vantage point up on the tree and she could tell they were winning. She decided that she wanted to join the fight before all of the Grimm were killed. As she jumped down, she wondered where the second deathstalker went. She launched Crescent Rose and flew towards a group if beowolves. On the way, she made a slight adjustment in her direction of travel and slashed straight through an ursa and continued towards the pack. She reached them within seconds and started cutting through them. With a flurry of spinning scythe slashes and some help from the recoil of her weapon, they were dealt with in seconds. Ruby turned to shoot off towards another group of Grimm when she saw something that made her blood run cold. The deathstalker that disappeared was now heading directly towards Weiss who seemed completely oblivious. Ruby could see it pulling it's stinger back, preparing to strike. Ruby yelled out, "Weiss!" but the sound of weapon fire overpowered her voice. She only had seconds to react. Ruby shot off towards Weiss as fast as she could go, all the while bringing up Cresent Rose to parry the attack. She made it just in time as the deathstalker struck out.

Weiss was dealing with even more ursa and she was eliminating one after another. This wasn't how she had planned their anniversary. She wanted to take Ruby out to dinner and then spend the night with Ruby alone. They would spend all day together and Weiss had decided that this would be the day when she told Ruby she loved her. At first, she wasn't sure how she felt, but after they had dated for a while, Weiss knew. She knew she loved Ruby, and she would tell her that tonight.

From what she could tell, they were winning. They would have to move camp after this so as to not draw more Grimm to them. Weiss finished with the last ursa just as her aura alerted her that she was about to get attacked. Using a glyph, she propelled herself backwards and into a backflip. As her eyes leveled with the ground and she could see where her attacker was, the deathstalker that had snuck away at the beginning of the fight. And she also saw Ruby standing there with her scythe up. Then, the scorpion lashed out, and Weiss' eyes went wide. She saw Ruby begin to parry, but she had miscalculated, and the stinger drove right into her stomach. The deathstalker then whipped it's stinger back and sent Ruby flying directly into a tree. Even over all the commotion of the fight, Weiss heard the crack as Ruby impacted the tree. Weiss turned back towards the creature who had just injured her girlfriend. With eyes filled with rage, Weiss activated another glyph behind her while simultaneously activating the white dust setting in Myrtenaster, and shot towards the beast, impaling it's most sensitive eye, killing it instantly. It was then that Weiss shot over to Ruby and saw how badly she was injured. Weiss was sure that she had some broken ribs. She had a trickle of blood running from her mouth and she had many bruises already from the impact. The most noticeable thing was the hole in Ruby's stomach. When the deathstalker had went for Weiss, Ruby jumped in front of her and went to parry but she was off center, and the stinger slipped by her blade and stabbed directly into her. When it threw her, the stinger tore out a little. Weiss sprinkled some dust onto Ruby's stomach. It slowed down the bleeding, but she was still losing a lot of blood.

By this time, Yang and Blake had finished off the rest of the Grimm. They were looking around for their were about to call out when they saw a bundle of white crouched over a red pile. Then they realized that red pile was Ruby. They took off towards the opposite side of the was the first to arrive after Weiss who was already there. Yang went to scoop Ruby up but Weiss stopped her.

"You'll probably injure her even more. Don't pick her up."  
>"Weiss! She's my sister! I've got to…"<br>"Leave her on the ground. You'll only cause her more pain." Blake cut in.

Yang's eyes were red. She was furious. She needed something to take her anger out on. She walked over to a tree, and with one punch sent it across the clearing and into the forest.  
>"Blake, call Ozpin. See if we can get a ride out of here now." Weiss commanded.<br>Blake nodded and headed away from Weiss and called Ozpin.

Weiss was on the brink of tears. Ruby, her partner, her leader, her girlfriend, had thrown herself in front of a deathstalker to protect Weiss. If only she had payed attention, she would have seen where it snuck off to, she would have been able to deal with it. She was about to break down when Blake came over and laid a hand on her shoulder. She could see the tears in Weiss' eyes so she tried to take her mind off of Ruby.  
>Just then, Ruby stirred a little. Yang must have realized because she was at Ruby's side. Her eyes were no longer red. They were replaced with the caring, worried, lilac orbs that everyone loved seeing. Ruby opened her eyes and looked around. The first thing she realized was that she was laying down. She went to sit up and before anyone could stop her, she fell backwards and clenched her teeth in pain. Everyone could see the tears in her eyes that were brought forward by the pain. Weiss laid a hand on her shoulder and carefully held her down so as to not hurt her.<br>"Don't move Ruby. You're hurt really bad."  
>"W-Weiss? What h-happened?" Ruby shakily asked.<p>

"You… You saved me, Ruby." Weiss said with tears welling up again. "You jumped in front of a deathstalker to protect me."  
>"Oh yeah. Did it work?"<br>Weiss was pushed over the edge. The tears started to fall and she dropped her head.  
>"Y-Yes Ruby, it did." Weiss wiped the tears from her eyes and they were instantly replaced with new ones. "It worked for me, but you didn't protect yourself." The tears started again.<p>

Ruby looked down, and her eyes widened a little. Then she laid her hand on Weiss' cheek.

"Calm down, W-Weiss. It's okay. You're safe and that's all that matters."

"No! No it's not." Weiss all but screamed, tears still streaming. "You're hurt and it's all my fault!"

Yang had tears in her eyes but she wasn't crying. She was doing it for her sister's sake. She didn't want Ruby to know exactly how bad she was hurt. They all knew she was dying, but no one wanted to accept it. Blake wore a look of indifference although inside, she was crying uncontrollably. She didn't want to lose Ruby.

Everyone was brought out of their thought when they heard Ruby speak up.

"H-Hey Weiss?"  
>"Yes, Ruby?"<p>

"What do you think it's like?"  
>"What is what like?"<p>

"B-Being dead…"

"Ruby!" The tears started again. "Don't you EVER, say anything like that again."

Ruby had tears in the corners of her eyes. She couldn't stand to see her partner crying over her.

"Weiss, I may have been thrown against a tree and knocked unconscious, but that doesn't mean I can't see the obvious. You all know it's true." Ruby looked between all three of the girls.

Yang ran over and hugged Ruby. Eventually, Blake and Weiss joined in too. All of them were crying but it couldn't be helped. They all knew it was true, but they didn't want to let her go.

They sat together for what seemed like hours but in reality, it was but a few seconds. After that, Blake and Yang back off a little and Weiss held on to Ruby even longer. When She finally let go, Ruby's silver eyes were staring at her.

"What a way to spend our anniversary, right Weiss?" Ruby said,

Weiss, despite the moment, smiled. Even when she was dying, Ruby managed to bring a smile to her face.  
>"You dolt." She said with a smile and more tears sliding down her face.<p>

Ruby smiled back. "Weiss, reach into my pocket and there should be a box. Pull it out."  
>Weiss did what she was told with a confused look on her face. She reached into Ruby's pocket and pulled out a small box. Weiss looked at Ruby.<br>"Happy anniversary, Weiss." was all Ruby said. Weiss opened the box and inside, was a silver necklace. The chain looked like a bunch of rose petals strung together. There was a single, red rose pendent on the chain. Weiss looked at Ruby with wide eyes.

"R-Ruby, it's…. it's beautiful. Weiss had more tears running down her face. But this time, they were tears of joy. Weiss hugged Ruby lightly so as to not hurt her, but enough to let her know she cared. Weiss disengaged the hug as Ruby started to talk.

"H-Hey, Weiss. There's s-something I've wanted to tell you for a l-long time." It was getting harder for Ruby to talk. But whatever she had to say, had to be important because she was struggling through it.

"Weiss, you… you've always made me happy. From the first day I meant, you, I saw you as something special. I could tell that your heart was cold, b-but I could see a warmth in you. So I started trying to get you to b-be my f-friend. But you kept pushing me away." Weiss was crying again. She knew Ruby was right, and she felt terrible for pushing her away. "Then I realized that I…. I wanted that warmth to m-myself. I wanted you to be mine and eventually, you were. We've spent a year t-together and this year has been the best of my life. You've made me laugh and you've m-made even the h-hardest things bearable."

"Ruby." Weiss struggled through the tears. "I'm so, so sorry I pushed you away. Maybe if I wou-" Weiss was cut off as Ruby put a finger on her lips.  
>"W-Weiss" Ruby said, "I-I love you."<br>"I love you too, Ruby."

With that, Ruby reached up, and yanked Weiss down to her.  
>Their lips locked together. Weiss hadn't been expecting it but she immediately embraced Ruby and returned the kiss. It was their first anniversary. The first time they had said 'I love you.' Their first kiss. Despite Ruby being almost dead, the passion behind the kiss was immeasurable. Ruby wanted to make sure Weiss knew how much she cared, even if it took everything. And it did. As their passionate kiss drew on, Weiss felt Ruby losing strength and then, nothing.<p>

Weiss unwillingly broke apart from her partner and when she looked down, her heart all but shattered. Ruby had died, in her arms.

"R-Ruby?" Weiss struggled through the tears. "Ruby! Answer me! You can't leave me..." The tears fell harder than anyone would have thought possible.

Ruby was gone. A teammate, a friend, a leader, a sister. A girlfriend.

Ruby was everything to them

She was the last family Yang had.

The only friend that Blake had ever had. And truthfully, she began to see Ruby as a sister.

And to Weiss, Ruby was everything. Ruby was the only one that she cared about besides her team. There was no one else she could trust but her team. And Ruby meant the most.

She cared about her leader more than anyone on the team. She loved all of her quirks. Sure, at first, Weiss was annoyed. Ruby got on her nerves more than anyone ever had. But in time, she grew to love how Ruby was. How hyper, how caring, and even though she didn't always show it, how smart. She loved Ruby. The entire team was devastated but Weiss was hurt the most. The one person she had let get to her all these years. And now she was gone. And Weiss couldn't blame anyone but herself.

Weeks afterwards, Weiss and the others were still devastated. They had lost Ruby. Weiss felt especially distraught because Ruby had died in her arms, She had never felt so worthless in her life before. She couldn't do anything to save Ruby, and that had hurt her.

The airship had arrived about 20 minutes after Ruby was gone. They got everyone on the airship and they were about to leave Ruby behind because of all the Grimm swarming towards the ship. Weiss refused as did her teammates. They all jumped back off the airship and fought the Grimm. Weiss grabbed Ruby and drug her onto the ship. Once Weiss and Ruby were safe, Blake and Yang retreated back onto the ship. They got back to Beacon and there was already a group of students waiting. Many of them wore looks of surprise while team JNPR was crying. They had lost a friend, just like everyone else had. Even though they already knew it, when the doctors told them that Ruby was gone, they all cried even harder. They had Ruby's funeral not too long afterwards. They decided they would bury Ruby beside her mother's grave. They took her body up there and like they said they would, buried her right beside her mother. Ruby had always loved her mom so this would most likely be where she would have wanted buried. The team would come up and visit every chance they got, but it wasn't enough it seemed.

Weiss missed Ruby. She was exhausted. Ever since the night Ruby died, Weiss had had nightmares. Every one of them replaying the events of that night. She would remember seeing Ruby get impaled by the stinger, then the sound she made when she impacted the tree. She remembered how happy Ruby had been, even though she was dying. Those three words, 'I love you' replayed over and over again in her mind. Ruby had made it her last wish to let Weiss know how she felt, and she did. The kiss conveyed it all. Weiss would never forget their first and last kiss. The kiss, even though Ruby was seconds from death, was the most passion filled thing Weiss had ever felt. Ruby had used the last of her energy, and put it into the kiss. All to show how she really felt for Weiss. And then, she was gone.

Weiss was breaking down. This recurring nightmare was destroying Weiss from the inside out. Every night, she would wake up with tears running down her face and a cold sweat pouring down her body. She would then spend hours trying to go back to sleep and if she did, it was an empty, dreamless night.

One night was different though. Weiss had gone to sleep, dreading the nightmare she would have. When she awoke in her dream, she was standing in her field. It was a seemingly endless field and it was empty. Weiss was surprised. She wasn't in the clearing where Ruby died, she was in a completely different field. And this one seemed peaceful. Weiss just stood there. And then she remembered Ruby. She dropped to her knees, crying as hard as she did when Ruby had died. She cried for what seemed like several straight hours.  
>"I'm so, so sorry, Ruby"<br>"For what?" The voice wasn't her own.

She turned around and saw Ruby standing behind her, as beautiful as can be.

Weiss had no words. She ran towards Ruby and wrapped her in a hug and Ruby did the same. Weiss had tears streaming down her face but this time they were tears of joy, not of sadness. Weiss couldn't believe her eyes. The girl who had died in her arms, was now standing in front of her and looked as beautiful as ever, There was no blood, no puncture marks, nothing. She looked exactly as she did the day before it had happened. After Weiss had held Ruby for what she wished could have been forever, she broke apart from her. She looked at those silver eyes that always seemed to pierce her soul.  
>"I see you still have the necklace." Ruby said with a smile.<br>"Of course I do you dunce." Weiss said with a smile and she was wiping tears from her eyes. "It's beautiful."

"Now, why are you sorry, Weiss?"  
>The smile faded and was replaced with new tears. "Because this is all my fault. If I would have been paying attention, then I could have moved out of the way and you wouldn't have-"<br>Weiss was cut off as Ruby smashed her lips into Weiss'. There was that fire again. That never ending passion. Any doubt that Weiss had that this was actually Ruby had been demolished. When they finally broke apart, Ruby spoke.

"It's not your fault. If anything, it was mine. I should have been more careful and planned things out a little better."  
>"Ruby I-"<p>

Weiss was cut off again as Ruby put a hand up.

"No. This is not going to be another one of your nightmares. We are not going to talk about what could have happened or whose fault it was."

Weiss had tears in her eyes again "Ruby, I miss you. More than anything. I would give anything to be able to see you again."  
>"I miss you too. And I know you would, because I would too. Weiss, you mean everything to me and I would give anything to be with you again. But I need you to be strong. Weiss, I don't want you doing anything stupid just to see me again."<p>

"Ruby, I... I-" Weiss didn't know what to say. The thought that she could see Ruby again was always on her mind. But then she imagined how Ruby would feel if she did.

"I guess you're right Ruby. Like I've said I miss you more than anything and would love to be with you again. I-"

"You will be Weiss. When you're time comes, we'll be together again. Until then, I want you to be do your best. I know I sound like a mother, but it's because I care. I don't want you to be worried about me. I want you to carry on like nothing happened."

"I will, Ruby."

"Good. Weiss, I'll always be here for you. I love you and I will wait for you, no matter how long."

"I love you too Ruby." Weiss said with a smile.

"But, if you find someone who makes you happy, then go with them. I won't hold anything against you. It's your choice to make."  
>"Ruby, I don't think I'll ever find anyone as great as you. You're the greatest thing that has ever happened to me."<br>"So far." Ruby simply said.

"What?"

"I'm the greatest thing_ so far_. You could meet someone better than me, someone who can make you happier than I could have ever dreamed."

"Doubtful." Weiss said simply.

"It's possible." was all Weiss said before her expression dropped to a slightly sadder look.

"What's wrong, Ruby?"

"It's something that I truthfully never hope happens. I want you all to myself." Ruby said with her smile returning.

Weiss couldn't help but blush at Ruby's attempt at flirting. Though it did work a little bit.

"That doesn't matter now though. Weiss, you're waking up." Weiss knew Ruby was right but she didn't want to accept it. Weiss wanted to stay here with Ruby as long as possible. But the dream started to get foggy.  
>"Weiss, remember this, I love you and always will." Ruby pulled Weiss in for one last kiss as she drifted away. When they broke apart, Weiss looked up to see Ruby was gone. She was disappointed. She wanted to spend forever in that dream with Ruby but she couldn't.<br>Weiss awoke with a hint of sadness. But also with a sense of happiness. She had seen Ruby again. And knowing she was okay, was all Weiss needed to sleep. She missed Ruby, but she knew everything that was said was true. Ruby really did love her and would wait for her. And she would wait for her too.

* * *

><p>Hello everyone, I'm back. I bet a lot of you hate me now. I feel bad for killing Ruby. It really hurt me to because she is my favorite character. I hope I didn't make anyone cry (I have to admit I almost did myself.)<p>

Like I said, this is my first fanfic so it's no where near the best out there. But that's where you guys come in. Give me suggestions and reviews so I know what I did right and wrong so that I can improve my future stories. Also, let me know if I should put in an epilogue. I've been thinking about it but I'm not sure. Please, if you liked my story then follow/favorite the story (though again there will most likely not be any updates) and follow/favorite me for more stories.  
>I hope you enjoyed my story and for now, I bid you farewell.<p> 


End file.
